The Soundtrack of Their Lives
by Buried Alive By Love 69
Summary: Read inside for summary


The Soundtrack of Their Lives

Summary: Elizabeth Ann "Buffy" Summers and William Rupert "Spike" Giles are soul mates but sadly they aren't a couple or still friends. Buffy is the shy, quiet, and yet beautiful art student and Spike is the drop dead gorgeous bad boy with a hidden heart of gold. For years their friends have been trying to get them together but every attempt has failed miserably. This is the soundtrack of their lives.

Couples: Buffy/Angel (mentioned not seen), Spike/Dru, Buffy/Riley, Spike/Harmony, Xander/Anya, Willow/Oz

Warnings: Language, sexual content, and nudity. There is some Buffy/other and Spike/other but its not to detailed.

Author's Note: Just to let everyone know Spike is going to be a bit of a jerk and a cheater but it's not graphic.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: I've Just Seen A Face

_**I've just seen a face,  
I can't forget the time or place  
Where we just met  
She's just the girl for me  
And I want all the world to see  
We've met, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm  
Had it been another day  
I might have looked the other way  
And I'd have never been aware  
But as it is I'll dream of her  
Tonight, di-di-di-di'n'di  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again.  
I have never known  
The like of this, I've been alone  
And I have missed things  
And kept out of sight  
But other girls were never quite  
Like this, mmm-mmm-mmm-m'mmm-mmm  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again**_

Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes I am falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again  
Falling, yes he is falling,  
And she keeps calling  
Me back again

Buffy Summers walked up to the front doors of Sunnydale High School carrying her back pack and art supplies. Meanwhile in the senior parking lot a black Desoto pulled into the lot. Anyone who lived in Sunnydale knew who the car belonged to. It belonged to William "Spike" Giles.

Buffy walked over to her locker to see her friends Xander, Anya, Oz, and Willow waiting for her.

"Hey guys," Buffy said.

"Hey Buffy," they all replied.

"Who do you have for home room Buffster?" Xander asked

"I think I have Miss Armstrong which is good because I can work on my pieces in there," Buffy said putting her books in her locker.

"Uh oh," Willow said

"What?" Buffy said

"Spike has her for home room."

"Spike as in Spike Spike?" Buffy asked worryingly

Almost everyone in Buffy's class knew that her and Spike weren't friends but only Buffy, Spike, Xander, Anya, Oz, and Willow knew why.

Flashback

When Spike and Buffy and the rest of the gang were getting ready to start high school they went to a party thrown by the upper classmen. The Scooby Gang, as they were called, decided to go. That is where Spike met Drusilla Rayne the richest girl in school and where Buffy met Liam Angelus O'Connor. Buffy and Spike at they time were a couple and everything was perfect. Until Drusilla started dancing with Spike and Buffy danced with Angel. Later in the night Drusilla dragged Spike to an empty room. Buffy walked around the party looking for Spike since she and her friends were ready to leave. She came to the room that Spike and Drusilla were in and opened the door only to see Spike totally nude with Drusilla's head between his legs.

"William!" Buffy screamed

William quickly scrambled off the bed and followed her outside quickly getting dressed. "Elizabeth wait it's not what you think!"

"I don't care William I don't want to have anything to do with you anymore!" She cried.

"She means nothing to me Elizabeth! You are the only one who I care about." He pleaded

"Oh yeah you care about me so much that you have to get your rocks off with some other girl!"

"Well, maybe if you put out I wouldn't have to go around with other girls," William shouted and regretted as soon as it came out of his mouth.

Buffy just stared at him. "You cheated on me?" she asked softly as tears started to fall down her face

"Elizabeth, please don't cry I can't stand to see you cry. You know I would never cheat on you! You are my everything. I made a mistake please forgive me." William pleaded

Elizabeth sniffled then pulled something off her ring finger walking over to William.

"I can't be with a cheater or someone who thinks so low of me," she said in a horse voice as she placed a diamond ring in his hand then walked away.

William opened his hand to find the diamond promise ring her gave her a year ago. He had no idea when the tears started to fall, it might have been when she said she couldn't be with him or when he saw the ring. Drusilla walked up behind William and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"My boy doesn't need sunshine. Sunshine made him drown. He needs darkness and mommy is filled with the darkness," she cooed in his ear.

William nodded and left with Drusilla but without taking one last look at Buffy retreating back.

End of flashback

Buffy grabbed what she needed for her first three classes then headed on to homeroom.

Meanwhile, in the parking lot Spike was making out with his long time girlfriend Drusilla.

"Dru we need to get inside homeroom is going to start in five minutes. We can't be late our first day of senior year," Spike growled in her ear.

"You are right my Spike. Meet me in the court yard for lunch. I have something to show you." Drusilla said smiling.

Spike smiled then kissed her on the cheek then headed to his homeroom. When he walked into the art room he had to stop in his tracks when he saw the most beautiful girl ever. Well at least her backside was beautiful and what he wouldn't do to get her underneath him screaming his name and withering in passion. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Why don't you and I ditch this class and go find an empty hallway or closet and get to know each other better," he purred in her.

He felt her tense up and he used that opportunity to glide his hands down her sides then back up.

"what do you save luv?" he asked

The girl slowly turned around and he back away like he had just touched a hot pan. The girl he was hitting on was his first love and ex-girlfriend Elizabeth who he hadn't seen since the night of that party when he ruined his life forever.

She had really changed since that night. Her hair rested on her shoulders in beautiful sunshine golden strands that bounced with every step she took and seemed to sparkle in the light. Her skin was still a sun kissed tan that he loved to brush his fingers against. Her eyes were still that gorgeous emerald green. She had a toned body with curves in all the right places and breasts that he could suckle and nibble on until the end of time.

Buffy really looked at Spike for the first time since he broke her heart. His brown boyish curls were replaced with slicked back platinum blonde hair that she bet were still soft as silk. He still had those to die for cheeks and his stunning ocean blue eyes that turned black when filled with passion. He now had a toned hard body that looked to be sculpted by the gods.

"I see once you're a cheater always a cheater. I thought you were with Drusilla," Buffy snapped.

"What Dru doesn't know won't kill her pet. How have you, your mom, and the nibblet been doing?" he asked

"Why do you care? You haven't cared for the past four years why start now?" she asked as she walked over to get some paint to work on one of her pieces.

"I've always cared for you Buffy from the first day I saw your face. How could I forget the day I met you?" he said smiling

"Well I have so leave me alone." Buffy said as she walked over to one of her pieces.

Spike took a look at the piece. It was a girl who had golden blonde hair who was sitting on the front porch of a beautiful white southern plantation style house but everything was surrounded by darkness. The only light was her. In the distance you could see someone's retreating back. Spike knew who the person was. It was him.

"All right as you wish," he said then walked over to one of the tables in the room and stat down.

Homeroom went by to slow for both Spike and Buffy. Luckily Buffy had Miss Armstrong for the next two periods then she had lunch which she spent in the art room.

Miss Armstrong walked up to Buffy as she was working on her piece.

"Buffy are you okay?" she asked

"The inspiration for this just walked out the door." Buffy said fixing the man's brown hair to a bright blonde.

"You mean to tell me that this piece was inspired by William Giles?"

"Spike"

"Huh?"

"He changed his name to Spike when he started dating the vampire ho bag."

"Who?"

"Drusilla Rayne his dark princess"

"I've heard the teachers talk about her in the work room. She scares most of the female staff but most of the male staff from what I have heard either want to be with her or have been with her…even Principle Snyder."

"Miss Armstrong!"

"Buffy you can call me Jac but only in this class room. Outside this room it has to be Miss Armstong. I never understood why students had to do that. In my school we called my art teacher either Satt or Toni," she said as she walked over to the kilns to check on the pottery classes pieces.

The morning seemed to fly by and soon it was lunch hour. Spike walked out to the courtyard to meet Dru. He finally made his way there and stopped dead in his tracks. There in the middle of the courtyard was his dark princess swapping spit with his best friend Liam Angelus O'Connor. Spike stormed over to him and ripped him off and started to punch the living shit out of him.

"Stay of my girl Angelus!" Spike roared.

"She was never your girl Willy. She as always mine," Angel laughed

"I thought you were with Buffy!"

"You were right about her. Has no clue what she is doing. I bet you she would be like blow up doll in bed. Just lying there for me to use her. Not that I wouldn't mind." Angel said grinning.

That was the last straw for Spike. Even though he and Buffy had no relationship whatsoever he still cared…no loved her and if anyone said anything bad about her or her family they would not see the light of day for a long time. The last person who said something bad about her was Parker Abrams and he still can't use his left hand like he used to.

"Buffy is worth more than one million Drusilla's put together!" Spike yelled.

Soon a crowd started to gather around including Buffy.

"You still love her don't you Willy." Angel said

"Shut up Peaches!" Spike yelled then jumped at Angel and started punching him.

People started to chant "Fight fight fight!"

"Admit it you still love her and had Dru replace her."

"YES I STILL LOVE BUFFY AND I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO GET BACK WITH HER. DRU COULD NEVER REPLACE HER!" Spike shouted.

Everything went dead quiet after Spike said that. You could have heard a pin drop from three towns over because it was so quiet. Spike heard a voice that brought him back to the real world. A voice that filled his dreams since he was seven year old boy.

"William?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is the first chapter of my new story. I am sorry to anyone who was a fan of "Your Eyes" I just lost all my interest in it and I lost all the data I had from it. Please leave a review for this story. Also I am looking for a BETA so if you are up it just leave me a review, link to your work, and a recommendation and I will consider you.

Please no flames! I hate flames they burn.

Song is called I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles


End file.
